(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for detecting an effective section of a hand gesture.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A user's intention of a gesture is important in a system that recognizes a gesture, based on images collected by an imaging device (e.g., a camera) due to difficulty in accurately determining gestures when the system recognizes actions other than predetermined gestures.
Further, for a system using a method of recognizing gestures by signal processing in common systems for detecting and recognizing gestures, the system recognize a gesture from when there is displacement of a predetermined motion, thus, decreasing the speed at which the gesture is recognized. In addition, the rate of recognizing a gesture decreases, when the size of a motion trajectory is different from the size of a predetermined trajectory. A gesture is recognized using a learning algorithm and the trajectory of the gesture may not fit to a predetermined trajectory, to classify an incorrect recognition. Accordingly, a user may have to stop the motion at the beginning and the end of a gesture to allow the system to recognize the type of gesture being performed by the user. The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.